Amor Pandillero (KaraIchi)
by JellyVannie
Summary: Karamatsu siente algo diferente al amor fraternal por su hermano menor Ichimatsu, el cual solo está presente para golpearlo o romper el aura "brillante" del ya mencionado anteriormente. Sin embargo, el destino suele ser algo muy poco entendido y de mucha fuerza, por eso...esta vez...será una oportunidad ¿DIFERENTE?


**Narradora Omnisciente**

Era un día normal para los Matsu, todos tenían cosas que hacer.  
Osomatsu fue al Pachinko.  
Karamatsu fue por sus "Karamatsu Girls".  
Choromatsu fue a un concierto de Nyan-chan.  
Jyushimatsu fue a jugar baseball.  
Todomatsu (Totty) fue a una peluquería nueva en la ciudad.

Excepto...Ichimatsu, este se encontraba muy cansado y aburrido de la civilización, que solo salía de vez en cuando.  
De hecho...le importaba muy poco el hecho que todos se preocuparan por él, ya que solo tenía ojos para alguien, pero...no era un amor correspondido y a pesar de todo...aún seguía siendo imposible para Ichimatsu.

Sin embargo, esa tarde...ya casi por las 5 p.m, unos gatitos habían llamado por su ayuda; necesitaban comida y no tenían a alguien quien se lo diese, por lo cual, llamaron al muchacho amante de los gatos para que los ayudase.  
El chico con cabello despeinado no dudó ni un segundo y fue inmediatamente hacia donde lo dirigían sus colegas gatunos, dando por concreto que unos bellos gatitos estaban llorando de hambre, por lo cual, sin demoras ni arrepentimientos, Ichimatsu sacó una bolsa de pescaditos fritos de su bolsillo inferior para seguidamente , darles el contenido a sus pequeños amiguitos.

...

 **Narra Ichimatsu**

Al terminar de darles de comer, y revisar la hora en su relog, la cual era: 7:30 pm  
Me dispuse a volver a casa, tenía que seguir durmiendo bien para el día siguiente y continuar haciendo lo mejor de todo...nada.

Mas, justo cuando pasaba por una callejuela estrecha y algo oscura, si no fuera por una farola que alumbraba ciertos lugares del mismo, pudo escuchar a unos sujetos luchando entre ellos; y justo en el momento en que quería volver a su ruta de salida, escuchó una voz familiar.

XXXX: ¡Sueltenme malditos bastards! I'm a bad boy and...no tengo miedo de ustedes

Esa voz..., le era bastante familiar, al chico oscuro y de polera morada...hasta que se limpió bien los ojos con sus manos, para enseguida darse cuenta que...ese molesto inglés mal pronunciado, ese tono tan tonto y esa voz...eran del idiota de su hermano...Karamatsu.

Iba a ir a verlo para recalcarle que no debe llegar tarde a casa, cuando...de repente, vi con mis propios ojos al chico con pantalones brillantes, tirado en el suelo y con sangre en su nariz junto con moretones en todo el cuerpo, ante tal imagen desgarradora y enferma , tomé una decisión.

 **Narradora Omnisciente**

Ya que...a pesar de que lo odiase...también sentía algo "diferente" por él, así que no lo iba a dejar ahí simplemente a su suerte.  
Dejando de lado el hecho que lo odiaba y que sus pensamientos lo martirizaban de todos los modos posibles; fue inmediatamente hacia donde vio a Karamatsu, y calladamente le dijo:

-No llegues tarde a casa, idiota -mientras el chico adolorido solo se limitaba a observarlo temeroso y enfadado ya que no lo ayudaba-

-¿...serás idiota...? -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-

XXXX: ¡HEY! ¡MALDITO! NO SIMPLEMENTE TE APARESCAS Y TE ROBES A NUESTRO JUGUETE -gritó uno de los pandilleros que había golpeado a Karamatsu-

-¿eh? -preguntó el amante de los gatos-

XXXX: ¡TU...! -gritó otro pandillero agarrando a Ichimatsu y levantándole del suelo-

-Dé-déjenlo... *cof* -pidió el lastimado de la ropa brillante-

Ichimatsu se sonrojó ante tal acto de bondad, pero no era muy notorio ya que había poca iluminación.

XXXX: ¡TU NO NOS MANDAS, MALDITA ESCORIA!

Reprochó el pandillero que sostenía a Ichimatsu, mientras se preparaba para darle un golpe, Karamatsu no podía soportar tal acto y volteó la vista, esperando el grito adolorido de su hermano menor...él cual nunca llegó; y es que justo cuando el pandillero se acercó enojado, Ichimatsu utilizó toda su fuerza escondida y le golpeó a su agresor.

Karamatsu se quedó en shock ante tal escena, nunca lo había visto tan fuerte a su pequeño hermanito. Sin embargo, eso le alegró un poco...sabía que iba a poder defenderse, si era necesario.

Mientras el adolorido hermano se limitaba a pensar en diversas cosas, por otro lado, los plantilleros al ver la fuerza de ese misterioso chico con aura oscura, salieron corriendo más rápido que una estampida.

Una vez idos los matones, el poderoso chico se acercó a su pobre hermano...y al amor de su vida, pero eso no saldría de su cabeza.

-¿Estás b-bien? -dijo un poco nervioso-

-Yes! Brother *cofcofcof* -intentó hablar el muchacho de ropa brillante-

El más pequeño de ellos, ayudó al otro a recobrar el sentido y ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

Una vez, ya listos para partir de nuevo y de unas cuantas risas de ambos hermanos, por cosas cómicas... Karamatsu habló:

-¿Por qué me cuidas?

-...-esa pregunta dejó helado al pobre e indefenso sentimentalmente Ichimatsu-

-¿No me lo vas a decir? -preguntó el anterior acercándose a su hermano menor-

-No tengo razones para decírtelo tonto, además no deberías preocuparte por eso -respondió fríamente Ichimatsu-

-...

La lluvia caía aún con mucha intensidad sobre ambos hermanos, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a comentarlo o a hablar sobre el tema, después de tal respuesta obtenida.

Pasos, pasos, pasos. Solo se oía eso, ni un solo habitante caminaba aparte de esos dos disparatados y casi descuidados hermanos.

Al final, ya casi a unas 4 cuadras de llegar a casa, Karamatsu habló:

-Oye, no esperes que este sexy boy tenga que curarse solo ¿ver-? -fue interrumpido-

-Ni lo pienses -respondió inmediatamente el chico con cabello alborotado pero húmedo por el clima-

-¡Hey! Solo es cuestión de- fue interrumpido nuevamente-

-¿...ele?

-¿Qué dijiste? Sorry brother, no te escuché muy bien -se disculpó el mayor algo avergonzado-

-... ¿Te...duele?...-preguntó lentamente sin dejar de caminar el contrario-

-Pues...ya no tanto bro, pero aún-

Karamatsu cayó.

Cayó al suelo frío y mojado de gotas sucias.

-Me voy -dijo sin voltearse a ver a su otro hermano, Ichimatsu-

El chico mojado amante de gatos esperaba una pregunta o queja del mayor, le agradaba que se molestase con él, para luego poder darle un golpe mucho más fuerte; ya era la costumbre.

Pero...nada, nada de reclamos, nada de quejas, nada de gritos adoloridos o llantos.

Ichimatsu se asustó, pero ni pensarlo voltearía hacia atrás, sería muy "cariñoso" y de eso, él no sabía muy bien, además de que sin duda alguna, si volteaba...su corazón lo traicionaría y posiblemente corra a ayudarlo.

Por otra parte, estaba el chico cool.

No entendía nada de lo que pasó o pasaba, en cualquiera de los casos, ya se había cansado de tanto preguntar sobre su silly brother, era demasiado estrés y problemas. Además de que tenía un pequeño dolor en el pecho cada vez que se encontraba con él; por tal motivo intentó acercarse más a su hermano para que se aprecien mucho mejor, dando como resultado, esto.

Nada salía como quería, nada funcionaba.

...

¡Pero esta vez no!

No lo iba a permitir, si algo ha aprendido de todos sus hermanos es a confiar en ellos y además...a ser honesto con ellos y uno mismo. No se iba a mentir o a tratar lo que ocultaba desde hacía ya tiempo.

Se levantó efusivamente del camino y corrió con suma velocidad y cuidado hacia el otro chico, llegando a abrazarlo con el cuello.

Casi sin percatarse, ambas miradas tropezaron y se juntaron a una distancia peligrosa, ante tal situación no se dieron cuenta cuando sus labios dejaron de estar separados para entrelazarse y mezclarse junto a su saliva.

Ichimatsu no lo soportaba, estaba muy sonrojado, hasta casi estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse del mayor y de sus atrayentes labios, un brazo mucho más fuerte que los suyos, lo atrajeron de nuevo a su lugar.

Karamatsu tampoco lo soportaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y creía que se había quedado dormido lo cual hacía que empezase a soñar con cosas como estas, sin embargo, en todo el lapso del "sueño", no apartó la mirada de su tierno e indefenso hermano menor, el cual se encontraba mucho más sonrojado que el mismo, al mismo tiempo que lo atraía para sí mismo.

Sus lenguas bailaban rápidamente dentro de ambos, primero no lo aceptaban del todo, pero al final, terminaron por seguir el ritmo sin preguntas ni discusiones.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se separaron ambas bocas llenas de saliva que desbordaba por la comisura de ambos y se tragaba finalmente.

-Kara...matsu...-susurró el menor de ellos-

-bro...ther...-respondió igualmente el otro-

Ninguno habló o reclamó o pegó al otro.

Más bien en cambio de eso, Karamatsu apegó a Ichi a su pecho y le dijo con tono seductor cerca de su oído:

-Hazte cargo...brother -mientras veía a sus pantalones-

Ichimatsu también se fijó en ese problema y lentamente mientras nadie observaba, cogió de la mano a su tonto hermano y lo llevó a un callejón mucho más oscuro que el anterior.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia el pantalón del chico más alto y abrió lentamente el cierre de la prenda brillante, para seguidamente ver un bulto grande entre las piernas de su hermano, el cual sin remordimiento, dijo:

-No es tan grande, como piensas

Se equivocaba.

En cuanto el pequeño e indefenso, tanto como temeroso Ichimatsu sacó el miembro de sus calzoncillos, vio que era mucho más grande que el suyo. De hecho...mucho más grande, no sabría si cabría todo en su boca.

Dudó unos minutos, mientras Karamatsu lo observaba atentamente.

Pero finalmente, con mucho sonrojo en sus mejillas y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, introdujo el miembro de su hermano en su boca; al principio le fue casi imposible debido al tamaño, pero después de unos intentos más, no le costó tanto trabajo y hasta Karamatsu le indicó que fuese más rápido en sus movimientos.

Ichimatsu lamía el miembro con fuerza y presión, de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba, lento, suave, fuerte, rudo, entero, la punta. Karamatsu estaba casi al límite, entonces cogió la cabeza de su débil hermanito para dejarle en la boca todo su semen.

Semen; eso era lo que tenía el muchacho sonrojado hasta la coronilla con polera morada en su boca, pero sin ninguna demora no dudó en tragársela en cuanto su hermano mayor le acarició la cabeza.

La lluvia se había detenido y no se oís a nadie a kilómetros.

Rápidamente y sin demora, Karamatsu fue directamente hacia la polera de su hermano y la levantó, para luego, morder sus tetillas al igual que humedecerlas y dejar que el contrario, soltara gemidos de placer, los cuales se podía oír por ambos.

-Ah...ah...mgh...ah...no..no...n...o...mgh...kara...est...upi...mgh...ahh...do...

-yes, yes, my little brother...sigue...así...

-...no...ahh..mgh..hgh...de...te...n...ahh...ahh...mgh...t...mgh...e...

No pudieron soportarlo mucho tiempo, Karamatsu se quitó sus pantalones e hizo lo mismo con los de Ichimatsu, este no protestó para nada.

Karamatsu recostó a su hermano pequeño en el suelo y seguidamente empezó a hacer lo mismo que hizo el ya mencionado hace un rato, para seguidamente mientras Ichimatsu gemía de placer, Karamatsu le abría las piernas para luego llevar un dedo a la entrada del otro.

El menor tenía algo de miedo pero intentaba no demostrarlo mucho, así que en cuanto el mayor metió un dedo en su entrada, solo atinó a gemir y a soltar unas lagrimillas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, eso solo duró al principio, en cuanto estuvo un dedo adentro y oír un gemido, el chico de polera azul no se resistió ante tal reacción y empezó a mover su dedo rápidamente, mientras que el contrario se retorcía de tanto placer e intentaba callar sus gemidos apretando sus labios.

Al ver esto, se introdujo un segundo dedo dentro del menor, el cual apretaba más sus labios y se ponía cada vez más rojo, Karamatsu sonreía ante tal expresión e hizo un tercer intento para ver como reaccionaba su pequeño hermano, por lo tanto, un tercer dedo se abrió paso entre todos los demás y empezó a darle rápidos golpes a la próstata del ya sonrojado y casi a punto de acabar, Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu se detuvo antes de que pudiera acabar Ichimatsu y quitó sus dedos de la entrada, para poder entrar con su miembro y hacer que el menor, no pudiera resistir más para gemir fuertemente y se abrazara a su hermano con sus piernas, en un acto de deleite.

Continuaron así mucho más, el chico de azul terminó metiendo su miembro dentro de su hermano menor y haciéndolo volverse tan pervertido.

Mientras Ichimatsu, gemía sin control y en algunas oportunidades besaba los acaramelados labios del mayor.

Así terminaron ambos hermanos viniéndose sobre el otro, y no dudaron y detenerse a tomar aire en cuanto acabaron.

Ichimatsu era el más sonrojado, pero el chico de azul, no dijo nada para evitar cualquier golpe del ya mencionado.

-Ahora...-jadeaba el de polera morada-...¿qué haremos?

-Pues lo primero sería cambiarnos y luego volver a casa ¿no?

-Está bien...-dijo apagadamente Ichimatsu-

-¿ What happen my little brother? ¿Estás triste?

-No-respondió el amante de los gatos-, estoy muy feliz Karamatsu -terminó con una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios-

El mayor de los dos, no pudo aguantar más y se acercó rápidamente para poder besar los labios de su compañero.

Al separarse, ambos se cambiaron pero el chico de cabello despeinado no podía ponerse en pie, por lo que el control tubo que cargarlo en su espalda hasta llegar a casa.

Donde todos los demás empezaron a preguntar la razón del dolor de Ichimatsu, a lo que este comentó:

-Me torcí el tobillo jugando con gatos pero Karamatsu me ayudó y llevó a un hospital para curarme

Todos miraron a Karamatsu, a lo que este solo respondió:

-It's a good boy -mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol-

-  
 ******ESO FUE TODO MINNA, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO U BYEEEE *******


End file.
